Masquerade
by Society's Failure
Summary: With a rising level of pure attraction between the two, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi must find a way to end the game that was started with an innocent dance. ItaSaku; Lemon
1. Masked Mystery Man

_**{This is set in like… Present day Tokyo, on Valentine's Day of course, at some random big hotel place thinger. I'd say Sakura and the rest of them are like 16 or 17, so Itachi is like 19 or 21. Don't question me! Sakura has never met Itachi in person before, so yeah. xD Hope you like?}**_

~.~.~.~.~

"Ino, please? I need help with my makeup, and you're the best girl with makeup and I neeeeed you." Haruno Sakura stood before her full length mirror, looking at the terrible job she had done herself with eye shadow and liner. She had tried to do something smoky, but glittery at the same time, and had failed… Which was plain unacceptable, considering what tonight was. The night of the highly anticipated Valentine's Day masquerade ball, which she had been looking forward to for months before hand. She had even convinced Naruto to go, which took just about all those months of anticipation to accomplish. Sasuke was required to go anyway; it was his father's idea, to attempt to even further advertise the Uchiha CO, especially to the younger crowd.

"I haven't even finished getting ready myself…" her blonde friend muttered back through the phone; ah, but the tone of voice gave her away. The roseate would be getting the help she needed, for sure.

"You can finish here; I could help you with whatever you need, too," Sakura suggested, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. She still needed to curl her hair, finish the makeup, find the other shoe to the high heel pair, and fix the ribbon that would secure the newly bought eye mask to her delicate features. Already she had, with the help of her mother, pulled the dress itself over her slim figure. It was a good choice, she thought, and so did her mother.

A silvery-white, it brushed the ground easily; she wasn't one for the… Exotic costumes, like the fairie dress Ino had chosen. The strapless bodice was decorated in very light pink flowers, accentuated further by the soft glimmers of rhinestones that dotted each blossoms' center. The long flowing skirt itself was only a shade darker, but the fabric beneath the shear white top layer was shimmery, and added a unique look to every movement.

Oh, she did look rather nice… Not quite the 'Beautiful' her mother had proclaimed, but still nice. When questioned what she should go as… Blegh. She'd let the people at the masquerade decide. And then just agree with all of them.

"Oh, fine. I'll be over in twenty. Make sure to turn on your hair curler. I'm guessing you'll need help with that, too." With the last statement, the phone was off, and Sakura was left smiling. Oh, how well Ino-pig knew her… Now to find that stupid heel.

~.~.~.~.~

"Thanks, Mom," Sakura said as she carefully climbed out of the small car, followed by the water fairie, Ino. Pinching the skirt of the dress up so it didn't drag along the remaining stretch of sidewalk till the entrance of the hotel; the name escaped her even as she walked up to the doors. Excitement was too foremost in her mind to bother with the smaller details.

"Just call when it's over, dear. Have fun, you two!" The small car departed, leaving Sakura and Ino standing there. Ino's dress barely made it to her knees, but it was gorgeous all the same. Sea green, traced with what appeared to be strands of silver thread, and accompanied with matching heels and mask. Of course it had taken the time that passed between their phone call and Ino's arrival at her door to have her remember that she would be wearing a mask during the whole event; fancy eye makeup would not be at all necessary. The blonde had helped with the hair and other basic stuff, which had been fun… But the highlight of the night was upon them.

The pair walked up to the door, and followed a pirate and a Victorian Age duchess through the entrance hall of the hotel; from the crescendo of volume as they neared a large set of double doors, Sakura already guessed that they had found it. Walking in the wake of the couple before them, the atmosphere was quite striking. Flashing decorations, beautiful designs, mysterious costumes, and then of course the masks that kept them all a secret.

Though some people could just not be disguised. A scarlet and gold decorated blonde quickly bounded up to them, and if the spikey style didn't give him away, the whisker marks that were still apparent on his face below the mask did. There was a grin on his face, and his bright blue eyes twinkled from behind the dark red cloth of his eye mask.

"Sakura-chan!" he proclaimed, hardly halting his bouncing movements after he came to a stop. So, despite the moaning and groaning that had accompanied his agreement to join them, Naruto seemed to already be enjoying himself. "You were so right. This is so awesome. I've danced with like three girls already, and the costumes are great! I like yours too. You both look beautiful," he obviously meant it, and Sakura chuckled at his exuberance, her cheeks going a bit pink at the compliment. Even Ino couldn't suppress a smile; Naruto's tended to be contagious, and who didn't like to be called beautiful, even if it was by the brother figure of the group?

"I'm glad you're having fun, Naruto. What are you, anyway? You never told me, and I can't tell," Sakura replied, and waved at Ino as she walked away, attracted by a Greek God by the punch bowls.

"I!" the blonde started, flourishing the half cape that was attached to his shoulder, "am a Matador! Made some adjustments to the costume, myself. Didn't feel like carrying around the cape, so I just sewed it on," he added, looking over and down at the stitches along the deep red cloth. Yeah, she had to admit, he did look pretty nice in the whole get up. The gold of the thick embroidered designs all throughout the outfit complimented his hair, and the red looked good.

A hand suddenly appeared on the shoulder of his jacket, slim and dainty; so obviously female. The roseate felt a slight shock of surprise hit her. So he wasn't bragging when he said he had danced with three girls already…

"Uh… I'll see you around, Sakura-chan!" the blonde said over his shoulder as the petite ice queen stole her best friend away. And she was alone… The feeling that someone was watching her made her shift uneasily, and looking towards the rest area, her vivid jade eyes met the stare that she had felt at her back. And they were stuck.

The man was standing apart from the rest of those sitting down or chattering, which included Ino and the Greek God. Just…. Leaning there, hands crossed firmly across his chest… He was wearing all black, from the leather calf-high boots, to the pants, to the partially unbuttoned shirt which flaunted the beginnings of a toned torso, to the mask and hat at the top of his head along with the black cape over his shoulders. His long black hair was tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, leaving long bangs draping down either side of his masked features.

And he was looking at her? No… He had to be looking past at somebody else. But the way his twinkling black eyes shone through the two eyeholes in the mask told her otherwise. One corner of his mouth curled upwards into a smirk, and slowly, oh so slowly, he raised a hand towards her, using the universal come hither finger curl.

She should have known better, really. Man in black, beyond attractive, unknown identity, asking her? Her. Plain, billboard fore-headed, only slightly curvy Sakura. To come hither… And yeah, she did know better.

But did that mean anything?

…

Well, as she walked, entranced, over to him, it occurred to her probably not. As she neared, he nudged himself off the wall he had been leaning on, moving with a feline grace that made her feel awkward just walking. Distracted by her observations of his poise, her foot managed to snag on the front hem of the skirt to her dress, and she felt her body go surging forwards and down…

Only to be halted by the strong arms of her new man in black. Her eyes looked up to stare dumbly into the black depths of his, which were dotted with miniscule flecks of deep blue. Amusement lighted them, and a meek smile of her own curled her mouth. Straightening, Sakura tried to act casual, though the flare of bright pink at her cheeks let it be known her embarrassment. The taller man bent over slightly at the waist, keeping eye contact while he grabbed her hand; where had it been before? Huh… She hardly even noticed it until then, as every nerve there decided to blow itself up to get her attention.

His lips brushed the back of her hand, and she felt a fresh wave of red hit her cheeks. Was it just her, or was it getting way too hot in here?

"Care to dance?" His words sounded just as smooth as he moved, deep and masculine and oddly soothing at the same time. Oh, there came that dumbstruck smile again… Unable to answer, she nodded her head only a bit too excitedly, giving away the trouble she was having containing herself. Oh how she wished Ino would just look at her now. Normally she wasn't one to brag… But men in black beat men in bed sheets any day.

His hold on her hand changed, and he used it to guide her more towards the center of the floor. She kind of knew how to ballroom dance and whatnot… Well, enough to know that her cues would come from him. Which turned out to be all she needed. His grace carried on to his dancing, leaving her feeling like a klutz in his shadow. But he hardly seemed to mind as he kept that same smirk on his face, one hand at her waist and the other clasping her hand. Her own sat lightly on his shoulder, and she couldn't help but notice that as the song progressed, the space between them gradually grew smaller…

Caught in her own little world that only contained her and her mysterious man in black, she hardly noticed that after the song ended, he did not relinquish his hold on her. He kept his hand on her waist, and hers in his and continued on as though there had been no pause as soon as the next dance started; not that she minded the choice being made for her… Not a word had she said to him, but already she felt perfectly at home right next to him; he made her feel beautiful, whereas all the other compliments she had ever received from others could not equate the same feeling that his eyes alone granted.

Oh, how she wished it didn't have to end… She felt special, unlike she had ever felt before. The conclusion of the second song came far too fast, and for a moment her partner looked far over her shoulder before frowning slightly. The roseate began to turn to look where he was, but was halted by the gloved fingers at her chin, tilting her chin upwards, towards his face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura…" he whispered against her skin, while bright green eyes opened in surprise as the same lips that had not so long ago touched her hand met her own, stealing her breath away with just how perfect her first kiss felt with a complete stranger. She leaned forward into it, and felt the return pressure. So this is what kissing was like… In the same span it had taken for him to take her by surprise, he was gone again, already a few steps away.

It took only a moment for him to smirk that now oh-so familiar smirk, and disappear in the crowd with a flourish of the cape behind him. Sakura instinctively surged forward, watching the top of his hat until he was gone. Bringing a hand up to her mouth, her brows furrowed in confusion. Why had he just poofed like that? Stuck in her own troubles, she couldn't help but jump at the hand that grabbed her shoulder from behind.

Whirling around to face her assaulter, surprise lit her features upon seeing Sasuke standing behind her, a look of shock and confusion mirroring hers on his face. "Sakura?" he asked, peering at her as though he honestly couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, how many more pink haired girls do you know?" she retorted sharply, annoyed that her Uchiha friend was acting so weird. Stepping away from him, she started to step in the general direction her man in black had gone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go-"

"Why were you making out with my brother?"

Stopping in her tracks, Sakura turned around and gave the younger Uchiha brother the same look of incredulity she had received just seconds before. "Your… Brother?" Oh this was great. Her man in black was one of her best friend's elder sibling. How flippin' awkward was that…

'_Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Itachi,'_ she thought begrudgingly, bracing herself for the torrent of questions she now expected to come from his younger sibling.


	2. Payback's A Bitch

_(Set six years after Masked Mystery Man; Itachi is twenty-seven, and Sakura is… twenty-two or three)_

'_Tonight is a night for relaxing…'_

Or at least that was the thought of Uchiha Itachi at the time of his entrance into a local strip joint with some of his 'friends' from work. Meaning people who invited him along by obligation, just like always. Usually, he declined. A Friday night to himself? Like he would waste his time going to a place as low as this. Things were finally slowing down little by little in the mid-February days, and he'd much rather spend his time with a book, by himself, in the comfort of his lush and well-accommodated apartment.

But the difficulties that were rising in his company were enough to make him attempt to rip out his own hair, the constant stress of being the CEO always pressing down on him. At age twenty-four, he had inherited his father's position at Uchiha CO; not that he wasn't ready for it or anything. From a young age, he had shown himself to be a prodigy in the arts of leadership and manipulation in the business world. Meaning… Like age twelve. So it had always been expected for it to happen, and he had always accounted for it as a part of his destiny.

Sometimes, though, he just wanted to rid himself of all the strain. Shove it all back to his father, or place all the weight onto his brother. Escape from it all, since he couldn't even get away from it at home. With the rise in production and competition from their Hyuuga rivals in just about every area, it took every thread of Itachi's sanity not to kill his own father for the stupidity he showed whilst in power. And his council, who allowed him to act without so much as a care for the repercussions years later.

That wasn't the point of tonight, though. No. No more _thought_. No more thinking about the value of the technology he produced, the constant debt that had been accumulated during his father's 'reign'. As he walked through the doors of the strip club, the raven-haired man made a promise to himself.

Not only would he not think of the problems in the company… He would get drunk. And whilst he was drunk, he would find himself a nice girl, and charm her back to his place. Yep. He was going to get 'slammered', as his brother's blonde friend put it, and 'get some', as the same blonde also said. Naruto probably would be giving Itachi the stamp of approval by this point, for even thinking of doing all that.

So yes. First step. Get the drunk part out of the way. It wouldn't be all that hard, in all reality. Itachi hadn't really touched alcohol while in college, unlike most of his peers. Or… At all. His tolerance was just around close to zip. It had always been in his view that alcohol was a crutch; a crutch he was willing to use at this time.

Half of their group of six split off towards the booth seats close to the 'show' of feminine figure, while the other half made the bar their destination. Itachi went with the bar-goers. He wasn't interested in the women yet. The plan was already made, and it would take a bit of a big interruption from him to break from that. It figured his tendency to be organized even extended to having a night of normalcy… Seating himself at one of the bar stools next to one of men who he probably could actually consider a friend, his eyes shot to the various names listed on a chalk board. Of drinks…

How the hell could he know what to pick? Caught off-guard, he hardly heard the scantily clad bartender's request for his order. "Hmm?" he questioned, half-lidded gaze locking on her eyes. The corner of his thin mouth tweaked upwards in a slight smirk when she started slightly, not expecting the lazy intensity of his gaze. Maybe both halves of tonight's agenda would be easier than he thought…

"What would you like?" she repeated, regaining her composure. It wasn't every day that she actually saw handsome young things like him enter into her line of sight. Usually it was the old pervs who came here…

"Something sweet. Very sweet." Since he really didn't know what the hell he wanted to order, he would pull that extremely vague and not-specific-to-any-degree trick that anybody not knowing what they were doing would do. As much as he did want to get buzzed and drunk as fast as possible, it had to be a happy kind of buzz. Not the 'ew this tastes gross' kind. Everything had to be relaxed and happy. Yes. Everything…

"Coming right up," came the reply, and true to her word, it was only a moment before a drink that would later be described as 'fruity as fruit can get' by his fellow bar-goers appeared before him. And it was gone, another in its place, and yet again that one was gone. On his third drink within fifteen minutes, the man could feel the alcohol enter his system and mess with his outlook on everything around him. His speech grew slurred, and he knew that somewhere between the second and third of his 'fruity as fruit can gets', he had also shot down four of something that pretty much obliterated his ability to think straight.

At least he was forgetting about his problems. In fact, all he could really think about was the fact that damn, this shit tasted good. He was starting to _feel_ really good, too. His normally quiet and withdrawn personality broke away, revealing a more forward, outwardly charming, and predator-like person he wouldn't have previously believed was inside him. But the more he slammed down, the more the shell of cool and collectedness crumbled away.

"Hey there…"

The voice was low and alluring, sweet and dark and sexy behind his ear, slightly surprising him. Looking over his shoulder, he practically fell out of his seat before a light hand steadied him from his other side. The same hand stayed on his shoulder for a moment, sliding down the length of his bicep and then moving to prop up the chin of a striking, perfect face.

"Hey…" He murmured softly in reply, his onyx colored eyes moving down her features. All of them. Moving from top to bottom, he raked over the halo of pink hair that framed her face and flowed down to her mid-back, met for a second the bright but darkly lit emeralds that were her eyes, lingered on the smirk at her full mouth, went down past the pale column of her neck…

"Usually it's considered impolite to ogle a woman." The amusement that flared in her eyes was enough to let him know she was teasing him. She tilted her head to the side, the light from overhead casting a colored tinge to her pale cheek.

"Does it bother you?" he slurred slightly, shifting in his stool so that he sat facing directly at her.

"Not in the slightest." The corner of her soft mouth tweaked upwards more, the half-smirk she gave him cocky and confident. Either she knew he was looking, knew he was drunk, knew she was hot, or all of the above. Either way, Itachi already was finding it his foremost thought that this was the girl he wanted to bring home with him. An odd sense of nostalgia overtook him, but he passed it off as the affects of alcohol.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I was just pointing out a simple fact, 's all."

Not only was he dealing with a woman who knew she was hot shit, he was dealing with a woman who obviously wanted to play a game with him. If she thought he wouldn't give her a fight for the win, boy, did she need to see him in action…

"Oh really?" Feeling more forward than he ever allowed himself to be (not that he was really in control at this moment), the Uchiha moved a hand to her knee, covered in skin-tight dark denim. In the bad lighting, he swore he could see a faint blush color her cheeks. Smirking a devilish grin, he began to slide his hand up the gracefully muscled expanse of her thigh.

"Mhm… A little… Forward, are we?" she murmured in that same slow, delicious voice. Itachi felt his heart double its tempo, need a dull ache building inside.

"Just a little," he huskily retorted, blatantly flaunting exactly what kind of forwardness he intended to put on her. A clear peal of laughter was his reply, followed by a shake of her head that sent the longer strands of her odd-colored hair into her face before being pushed back by a small, delicate hand. The other went down to meet his on her leg…

And brushed it off, practically careless.

His brow furrowed, his overinflated ego feeling a stab at the denial of his touch. Frowning, he narrowed his dark eyes as she reached in front of him to grab the fruity drink he had been working on. Through the overcoats of cigarette smoke and booze, the sweet scent of cherries and flowers and something just plain feminine struck him, appeasing to his sense of smell… He had covered smell, sight, hearing, touch… Now all he had to do was find out how that demure, gently curved mouth of hers _tasted…_

The very way she rose the glass to her mouth was as seductive and enthralling as the smirk she had given him. The dull ache inside grew to a throbbing, growing stronger with every beat of his heart. She took a long sip, setting the drink back down before raising her shadowed gaze back to meet his eyes.

The stare-down began, the tension building between them as the seconds passed. Once more, Itachi felt as though he _knew_ her. Was it all the drinking he had done that made him forget? Or was it the alcohol that was making him think that in the first place? Taking the initiative, the roseate woman slid off of her stool and took the single step that separated their seats. Swinging a leg slowly, languidly, and flat out sexily over his lap, she moved her forearms to rest on his broad shoulders while she adjusted herself, straddling his legs.

"How's that for _forward?"_ she asked him, not breaking their eye-contact. His hands instinctively moved to her hips, pulling hers against his in a way that sent a noticeable shiver down her spine he could feel through her skin. Taking it into stride, the brash woman reached behind his neck to play with the trailing ends of his long hair. Itachi stared up at her, the want and need he felt shining through the shadowy flecks of color in his eyes.

"Pretty damn forward. But I think I could do better." It was a challenge, and one that he was prepared to make good on. He watched the carefully groomed arch of her brow go up, a silent encouragement when coupled with the gentle pulling she gave to his hair. The tug rewarded her with a carnal growl, a deep rumble in his chest. The hold she retained on the inky tresses prevented him from tilting his head to capture her mouth in his, to wipe that smirk off her face. And she knew it, too, and knew how bad he wanted it.

"You think so?" she whispered at the shell of his ear, moving her head past his to accomplish the feat. Her warm breath invaded the contours, immediately cooled by the air around them before the contrast was made apparent as she exhaled again.

"I do…" he breathed back, drowning in everything about her. She was a heady scent in his nostrils, his hands and skin burning everywhere their bodies met, the odd shade of her hair troubling him and fascinating him at the same time.

"Well…" Her voice took a change; less the seductress, and it was instantly noticeable. But the gentle bite of his lobe contradicted the shift, and he felt the confusion and lust he felt collide and make a explosion in his thought process.

"Payback's a bitch, Itachi-_san."_

His name was a mocking hiss on her tongue, and she laughed lightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Itachi." The words were barely spoken before her mouth was on his, giving him the fleeting taste of cherries and sweetness and the slight tang of alcohol. Her kiss was hardly chaste, tongue flicking out to slide along his bottom lip in a way that dared him to try and take more.

It would figure before he could even collect himself, she was already off his lap and halfway to the door, joined by a blonde woman who he had seen on the stage when he walked in.

One last wave of nostalgia struck him, combined with a memory, practically knocking him out of his stool with the shock.

"_Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Sakura…" _he thought begrudgingly, bracing himself against the bar before ordering another drink to drown his injured ego in.

* * *

**(SO. I totally just thought of this this morning and went with it and as creeperish as it sounds it's like half dedicated to Sariasprincy, whose review on the first chapter made me think about it for like three months. So thank you for making me think of a payback. xD I know it's a lot dirtier than the laaaast, but shhhh. I enjoyed it, and no Sakura does not normally act that way and yes that was Ino she was leaving with, but she was getting her payback, and only thought of it when she saw Itachi there when coming to pick Ino up after her shift. –nods- One more after this, hur dur. I need to think of it. )**


	3. Third Time's The Charm

Uchiha Itachi was not a man to get flustered over… frivolities. That included everything that was not his business. He discarded emotion and he shoved aside relationships for the sake of being a good head at Uchiha CO. His top priority in life was his profession; he devoted all of his time to it, and expected to continue to do so until his dying day. It was just a given that had always been nailed down in his brain.

This was all until a certain pink-haired woman popped up in his life after a six year long hiatus, took a hammer and ripped out those nails, and proceeded to rape the stability that was his structured and well-organized thought process.

It was frustrating, having to deal with this random change in mental focus. One day he was perfectly sane (except for the whole "my work is going to be the end of my existence" deal); he was safe in his own little world operated by computers and technology, everything specific and explainable. The next, after a five minute meeting while slammered, his mind was totally fucked. The Uchiha could not make sense of the inability to banish Sakura from his thoughts. She was always there; never left, never relented. She wasn't an itch, or a second thought. No.

She was a fucking _rash_ that he couldn't even scratch at.

There seemed to be no cure for the infestation. Every time he thought of her, straddling him in the bar and breathing hotly against his ear, pressed close, the low burning in his stomach grew hotter. It never stopped, and this was the only thing he just could not control.

Which obviously meant he had to find a way to control it. And the only, in his mind, logical approach to this, would be to flush her out of his system. To finish what he had started and what she had further enhanced, no matter what it took.

And of course, this meant going to his brother's high-class apartment on one Friday evening, with the guise of 'looking for a childhood memento'. A pretty fail excuse within itself; Itachi wasn't one for much emotional attachment, and upon greeting his elder brother at the door, Sasuke looked doubtful. Given the CEO's stern look, however, the asshat let him in. The fact that Sasuke knew his brother valued their childhood very highly also helped with that.

"What exactly are you wanting, Itachi?" Sasuke sighed, making his way down the hall to the storage closet.

"An old book. It was the one used to read to you at night." The chances that Sasuke would have that thing still were like… Zero to zero. In fact, Itachi knew it wasn't in the apartment; he had personally seen it thrown away by their father when doing house cleanings. But Sasuke didn't have to know that quite yet.

"Uhh… I can look. Give me a moment." Watching as his younger brother disappeared from sight, Itachi smirked and moved to the kitchen. Sharp black eyes darted back and forth across the dark blue marble cabinets; not the best colour choice given the deep cherry-shade of the cabinets… But he wasn't here to criticize Sasuke's sense of design. Nope.

He was here to be a totally stalker-tastic, obsessive creeper, steal Sasuke's phone for the day, track down Sakura's address, and confront her about their odd courting thing. And by confront, he already knew in the back of his mind this may or may not include various forceful actions done on his part to get his attraction across.

Not seeing the black smart phone that he had bought for his brother for his birthday not three months prior, Itachi gave a hiss of frustration. He couldn't just linger around here forever; Sasuke would get suspicious and ask him what was wrong if he was caught. And how could it be anything but awkward to tell him that he was totally and utterly in lust with Sakura, the one girl that had remained a constant best friend after Sasuke's little emotrip in his teenage years.

The sound of a low pitched buzzing struck his ears; whirling around to stare at the windbreaker jacket that was slung over a dining room chair, Itachi darted over to it and shoved his hand into the pocket. Ah ha! His hand curled around the sleek phone, and within another moment he was working on making his hasty retreat. Backpedaling out of the room, he stopped as he reached the corner. In one direction was the door… And in the other were the back rooms, where Sasuke had disappeared into.

Straining to hear his brother from the foyer, the usually dignified and collected man found himself looking like a rebellious teenager, waiting for the perfect chance to sneak out of the house. And to go and meet up with a girl, no less! Well… Not really meet up. The more correct term would be stalk, probably, but that was definitely besides the point.

Hearing a closet slide open, Itachi took the chance to tiptoe to the door, careful to remain entirely silent as he walked. Grabbing hold of the handle, he quickly pulled it open, barely, and slid outside. The click that ensued was enough to reassure him that he had closed the door properly. Pulling the stolen phone from his pocket, the raven-haired man navigated his way through the menu while also making his way to the building's stairs, deft feet carrying him down flight after flight until he was back onto the streets.

Sakura's information was rather easy to find; she was, along with Naruto and himself, in the favourite list. Home phone, work phone, cell phone, email… Address! A smug smirk pulled at his mouth; he was ready to put an end to the game he had started six years prior. And with a direction to go in as his mental map of Tokyo took him along, it would be easy.

* * *

Alas, poor Sasuke was left alone by himself in his house, looking through box after box for that stupid book that he would never find. And he got ditched by his brother. Without his phone. Which really, as he would find out later upon wanting to order pizza and lacking a home phone, would suck.

* * *

Haruno Sakura couldn't describe how damn happy she was it was finally Friday night. Not that she had anything planned, or something of the like. It was more so a "FUCK TO THE YES, NO MORE WORK UNTIL MONDAY" kind of damn happy. She had specifically told Naruto and Sasuke to just shut up and act like she was dead the duration of the whole weekend. Naruto hadn't taken it too well; he'd gone on complaining about how bored he would get without _her_ fridge to raid.

But hell if she cared. This weekend would be one she would use to just let go, and relax. Which meant stuff her face with assorted delicious fatass foods, sit on her couch for two days straight, and watch hours upon hours of American television since they were arrogant asses who stole the spotlight with their superior shows. Or flip between the gameshows, which were always good for a laugh… Either way! She would find herself doing nothing. At all. Ever. Until Monday morning.

After a quick stop to the nearest corner store for some fatty favourites, like ice cream and like a bajillion candy bars, the pink-haired woman trotted up the stairs to the fifth floor, where her cozy apartment was located. Her refusal to use the elevator took a toll on her energy, and with the dragging weight of probably like fifty pounds of stuff, left a light sheen of sweat at her brow. Almost home, almost hooooooome…

Setting down the bags outside of the door, she hummed something random as she dug into the pockets of her dark jeans for her house keys. With a small 'ah-ha!', she slid the shiny metal into the key slot, pushing the entrance open with her hip before dragging her groceries through the doorway and into the kitchen. Kicking the door shut with a slam, she sighed happily. Already, away from the eyes of the outside world, she could feel the tension make its exit from her body.

Perhaps that was just due to the fact she was in her dark kitchen, grabbing a bowl and spoon before producing the brownie-chunk filled tub of amazing dairy product from her grocery bag. Ice cream just made the world go round, and damn right it made hers spin at the best speed possible. Shoveling scoop after scoop into the plastic bowl with random comic characters on the side, the roseate grinned contently. Seriously, as she popped the lid back on the container and shoved it into the freezer, in her mind nothing could possibly screw up this night.

Except for maybe the tall, lurking shadow of a figure that scared the shit out of her as she turned to move into the living room.

The bite of ice cream that had been about to make berth in her mouth missed its mark, leaving a streak of chocolate across her cheek before the spoon flew from her grasp at the same time the bowl fell to the floor. In that moment of surprise and reflex, her mind dashed through the most basic of instinct. Fight or flight.

And as she lurched forward, letting sixteen years of martial arts training kick in, fight was the predominating priority. She was still unable to see clearly in the darkness swathed room; only the last bit of sunlight illuminated the house. However, that didn't stop the twinge of familiarity she felt as she drew closer with her fist raised and ready to strike.

Well. Would have been. If the vaguely familiar figure didn't catch her fist and grab her other arm before she could go for a follow-up. Hardly another second passed in her brain before she was being pushed backwards until her back hit the wall with a low thud. Taking a deep breath, Sakura prepared to let loose a scream that would surely resonate through her whole damn building. But that was quickly cut off by his mouth over hers, much to her shock; this guy thought of everything, it seemed.

With both of her wrists pinned against the wall next to her head and his body pressed against hers, she could hardly move. Dread filled her, but it was overcome by anger. So much for a relaxed evening. Instead it looked like she was going to get violated in her own home…

"Now, I know we've made it habit only to see each other on Valentine's Day…"

Wait, what? Now that the man had pulled away, Sakura felt the wave of recognition wash over her again. That voice. Those hands. The _mouth…_ Hell, even the height and physique was right.

"Itachi?" she breathed, confused and totally going "what the fuck" over and over in her brain. Because seriously. What the fuck.

"I thought I'd finally meet with you in private."

Oooooooh, did he? "I hadn't noticed. The whole randomly appear in my house and then proceed to pin me against my own wall surely wouldn't be dropping a hint. Nope. Not at aaaaaaaaaall."

The alleged intruder (well, he still was an intruder. Just not a totally strange one. Well. Not a stran_ger_. Because this _was_ strange) drew back a bit, but his hands still kept hers still. Now that he wasn't so close her eyesight blurred when she tried to identify him, she could verify for herself that yes, this was indeed Uchiha Itachi. Looking rather dashing in a mussed business attire. Tie was loosened around his neck, and his crisp white button-up shirt was opened at the chest, the jacket nowhere to be found. Probably somewhere around the house, if she had to guess.

"Your sarcasm is noted. But that doesn't put me off in the least."

Glittering jade bore upwards into smoldering onyx, challenging. Put him off? What exactly was he here for, anyway? "How'd you even get in? The door was locked and—"

"You ask too many questions, Sakura. You didn't notice the fire escape window was open? Surely that would have been your first indicator." The smirk on his features might have made her want to slap him, but coupled with the raw feeling she could see in his eyes… It reminded her of the stunt she had pulled when she saw him at the club Ino worked at. Maybe being pinned to a wall wasn't so bad when the pinner was him…

"Well _excuuuuuuuuse me_, Princess. I don't typically think to look for shadow men in my home the moment I walk in," she retorted, allowing herself a reflective smirk in return. Just because she was in a compromising position didn't mean she'd act all defeated and shit. That was for the weak girls in movies. And if she ever let him get the best of her again… Well, that couldn't happen. Because she refused to let it.

"You've been home for well over four minutes," he replied, his head tilting to the side almost curiously. Now why exactly did that look undeniably hot and sexy? Maybe it was because there was practically no light and his face was shadowed in that staged movie kind of way. Or maybe it was the way he was looking at her, the desire she saw there sending shivers down her spine. Or maaaaaaaaaybe it was because Itachi was hot and sexy without either of those two factors, and they totally just helped.

"That's being a bit anal retentive, Itachi-_san_. Regardless of that fact, if you would be so kind as to let me go now…" A fake smile plastered itself to her face, her first line of defense against him and his charms. Because da-ha-ham. Those charms were awfully charming and hinting towards a less innocent end to this conversation. Not that she would really mind. But it was against her nature to give in like BAAM. So yeah, she'd be making this much more difficult.

"No one ever said I was kind." The retort came with a upwards twist of his lips, and Sakura felt her mouth go a bit dry. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the Uchiha man wanted, despite the fact they had encountered each other in private only twice in the past. Though it had to be considered that both of those times were ended with a highly huge amount of sexual tension left behind. Especially on the last one, hardly a week prior… And her view on sexual relations weren't nearly as strict as her mother probably would have liked.

"Now, that's not a good way to seduce me," she said with a short tut, mock-scolding him. The roseate squirmed for a moment against the tight grasp her had on her, trying to ease a cramp in her arm.

"What do you suggest, then?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"Well, usually a lot of talk is boring. So maybe just try a bit harder, or something. Pull a dominance card, get _forceful_. Along those lines." This wasn't just a bit different. In all past… Adventures, in this particular category, she hadn't ever directed the other half of the equation. Not that there were like a ton or something, no. She wasn't _that_ bad. But really. It was a nice change of pace, getting asked what she wanted, exactly. Even if she was telling him rather sarcastically…

"So you prefer being dominated?" The question came as a low, amused purr. Sakura gave it a moment of legit thought, taking a break away from his intense gaze to look to the side.

"I go either way. Now, this is a two sided thing, you know, so I think you should tell me what you prefer."

"I want to fuck you, right now, on the wall. However that works is good for me."

"… I see." And yes, she really could see it. If the whole pinning her there and looking at her like he wanted to eat her wasn't a hint, there was indeed a sizeable bulge pressed through his pants against her lower stomach that was saying 'hey, guess who's up?' But hearing him say it, and knowing it, were two totally and completely different things. What was it about bluntness that made some things seem so much more sexy and hot? Much better than fancy shit in times like these. "Are you really sure the wall is that conventional, though? Surely the bed wou-"

"Wall. Now," the raven-haired man growled, and before she could take a chance to reply or protest in any way further, he let go of her wrists and crushed her lips with his, pressing his body closer. She felt his hands move to her waist, his touch surprisingly warm as it started moving up under her shirt.

Her mind went blank, and body took over. His mouth parted, and the slick tip of his tongue forced its way between her lips to join with hers. She groaned softly, pulling him to her tighter with the hold she claimed in his hair; he was too busy working the hem of her top off to object or help.

"Lift your arms," he demanded as he pulled away, leaving her panting gently. Acquiescing to the order, the roseate felt the cold air of her apartment hit her torso as the shirt hit the floor, summoning goose bumps to her skin. The attention she gave the change in temperature dissipated the moment she felt Itachi's wet lips kiss her neck, already making a trail down towards the junction of her shoulder. His hands had moved back to her waist and moving up again, his fingers touching along the bottom of her black bra.

"Itachi…" Voice strained, Sakura entangled her fingers in his hair again as she turned her head away to grant him easier access to the pale skin he was giving attention to. With a smirk she couldn't see, the Uchiha man bit down on her collarbone, eliciting a shocked intake of breath and a jerk at his scalp.

"How's that for forceful?" The question came murmured into her skin, just warm breath lost in the moment. She laughed softly, remembering how she had asked him that exact same question during their last encounter. He moved his hands to her back, sliding upwards as he targeted the clutch he knew kept he and his current goal apart.

"No. Yours comes off first," she scolded him breathlessly as she stopped his movements, and instead began working on the buttons of his shirt with fumbling haste. He pressed her back with another harsh kiss, invading her mouth to entwine his tongue with hers. The crisp white cloth slid off his shoulders, revealing a toned torso with a well defined chest and lined abs that she was pleased to run her hands over while she pushed back in their kiss, determined to not give in. She felt the warm touch at her hips again, skimming up the dip of her waist until it reached around the back to the clasp.

A moment of fumbling led to the noticeable loosen of her bra, though his tongue sliding against hers fully distracted from the removal of the article of clothing. It hit the floor to join the shirts, and went forgotten. One of his hands quickly found its way to her chest while his mouth moved away from hers and down her neck, coming to her breast hastily. His tongue trailed around the pale, sensitive skin around her nipple, forcing the hands that had found their way back to his hair to tighten slightly. He smirked devilishly against her before taking the tip into his mouth, his hands moving down further to address the problem he now saw in her pants.

"Ita… Itachi…" she breathed, biting her lip as she arched into his ministrations, her breath coming in short gasps. Nimble, deft fingers unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before she even fully realized, sliding the fabric down around her ankles. Instinctively she kicked them out of the way, leaving her in nothing but black panties. The suck at her breast ceased, but before she could question the attention was given to the other. Moaning at the touch, the roseate tensed slightly at the feel of his fingers hooking on the edge of her panties before they too were tugged down and out of the way.

Slender digits moved further towards her core, stroking at her moist, hot sex. Itachi pulled his mouth away for a moment, still smirking as he lifted his head to nuzzle into her neck. "So, do you want this?" he asked her lowly, his words a alluring purr against the column of her throat. She bit back another moan as he slipped a finger inside of her.

"Do you?" he repeated, more demanding. His thumb brushed against her clit, resulting in her sharp gasp. "Do you want me to touch you?" Another finger joined the first, stroking her heated core before scissoring apart. "Or would you rather me just fuck you senseless, instead?"

A shiver ran down her spine, sending another wave of warmth and burning into her lower stomach, clenching her inner muscles around the intruding digits. "I…" she started, cut off by her own moan of pleasure as his thumb flicked over the sensitive bud above her entrance again, rubbing it deliberately slow.

"You what, Sakura?" He was enjoying this game far too much than he should. But he wouldn't be able to play long… The want he felt was coiling inside, making itself known in the formidable bulge in his pants, proof of his straining manhood. But he was taking joy in this. Two could play the coquette… And now she would see that.

"Itachi…" the whimper was soft and almost defeated, but still held an air of fight. He slowed his strokes to an agonizing pace, leaving the churning burn inside of her with no release and no relief.

"You _what,_ Sakura?"

"I want you!" she managed to say, much to his pleasure.

"Want me _how?"_ Itachi purred darkly.

"To fuck me." Her checks were flushed, and the final confession was almost enough to send him over the edge. Without a second thought he pulled back his hand, slid down his pants to present his excited length to the air, and pulled one of her legs over his hip before she followed suit with the other. His member slid along the wetness, enough to make him groan before he used his grip on her ass to poise himself at her entrance. Leaning forward to retake her mouth in his, he sucked away her breath as he thrust into her, claiming her as his.

Her back hitting the wall, with every following thrust a low thud resonated through the apartment's structure. His fingers gripped her hard enough to bruise, and he was aggressive in his domination of their kiss, leaving Sakura moaning his name and dragging her nails across his back, raising red scratches in their wake. At her urging he pumped harder, driving them both closer and closer to the edge. The tight bundle of sexual tension inside of her was so close to spinning out of control she thought she was going to burst if she didn't hit the end soon. Her ankles locked behind his back, bringing him as close as he could get with every movement inside.

Using his hold on her to move her upwards, changing the angle, the starbursts of pleasure behind her eyes took her by surprise. She yelled his name once before ducking her face into his shoulder, biting down on the muscle to prevent herself from doing it again. A knowing smirk overcame his features; using the modified positioning to his advantage, he pound into her again and again, grazing each time the bundle of nerves that instigated such a severe response.

It was not long into the change that he felt her slick inner muscles tighten, squeezing his length tighter and tighter. Feeling his own climax coming, he pushed deeper, completely sheathing himself within her until she screamed his name again, unable to hold back as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss rocked her body. He continued to thrust until he buried himself as far as possible, spilling forth his seed as liquid warmth.

A long moment stretched between the two, gasping for breath in the wake of their orgasms. Nuzzling her neck for a moment, Itachi grinned darkly.

"So… Wanna go on a date sometime, Sakura?

* * *

**/note**

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS CALLED. THAT IS CALLED IT IS TWO FORTY-EFFIN'-SIX IN THE MORNING AND I CANNOT THINK ABOUT THIS FGDHSJ STORY ANY MORE. GAWD DAMN WRITING SMUT IS SO AWKWARD._

_But I finally finished a chapterfic. D; WHY YES. THIS IS THE LAST ONE. ONOES. It might have taken me… Like… FOREVER. But I hope this satiates all curiosities. D; And yes. It is more than likely OOC. Do I look like I give a flying fuck? D: NO. NO I DO NOT._

_I guess this is dedicated to one Ms. Lady Kyoshoku lol. She knows why. Stupid frhugf ferhgferu wfhfjoe fjffegu_

_I'm just gonna go die in a hole now. And sleep. Sleep sounds nice. I think I will go do that. btw I may go back and find errors later. I'm just really too tired to reread this ever again in my whole god damn life._


End file.
